La soumise
by alicja21
Summary: Et si notre maître des Potions allait au bout de ses fantasmes et ce par n'importe quel moyen?


**Je vous arrête toute de suite ça n'a RIEN avoir avec 50 nuances de Grey ! Je n'ai pas lu et ça ne me donne guère envie. Cette histoire vient tout droit de mon imagination ça fait un moment qu'elle trottait dans ma tête.**

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pervers détachez-moi! Hurla Hermione pieds et poings liés sur le lit.

Rogue esquissa un sourire malicieux voir sa malheureuse victime se débattre l'exciter au plus au point. Il s'approcha d'elle tel un serpent s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie prête à se faire dévorer.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien vu. Murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille, Hermione ravalait difficilement sa salive, la jeune femme respirait difficilement bien qu'elle haïssait cet homme il lui procurait des sensations intenses même interdites.

Rogue dévorait des yeux ce magnifique corps, il glissa un doigt entre les jambes et comme il s'y attendait elle mouillait de plus belle que cela le fit sourire davantage.

\- Vous ne pouvez me résister Granger! Vous me désirez au plus profond de vous même votre bouche prétend le contraire mais votre corps lui ne ment pas!

La jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête puis ferma les yeux espérant calmer les ardeurs de son propre corps tout en essayant de bloquer son esprit au bourreau en face d'elle.

\- Non! Non! Noon! Hurla de nouveau la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Vous pouvez crier autant de fois que vous le voulez personne ne peut vous entendre. Dit Rogue d'une voix calme.

\- Harry vous tuera pour ça! Ajouta Hermione.

Le maître des Potions poussa un soupir.

Décidément elle ne s'arrêterait donc jamais? Pensa-t-il.

\- Vous ne me laissez donc pas le choix Granger!

Il avait dit cela d'une voix tellement glaciale qu'elle prit peur en voyant sa baguette magique dans sa direction.

\- IMPERO!

Hermione essaya de se libérer de son emprise mais en vain elle était totalement à sa merci.

\- Bien et maintenant...Déshabillez-vous...Lentement pour que je puisse savourer le spectacle.

Hermione fit donc ce qui lui demander de faire en enlevant progressivement son chemisier blanc.

Rogue bandait comme un fou en voyant la jeune femme en sous vêtement couleur noir et dentelle.

\- Touche-toi! Lui ordonna-t-il.

La jeune Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier sa main fit des va et vients sur son sexe qu'elle se mit à gémir de plaisir.

\- Tu aimes ça? Demanda Rogue en lui tirant la tête en arrière.

\- Oh oui ! Répondit Hermione.

Rogue la scrutait droit dans les yeux, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes qu'il ne put s'empêcher davantage il colla sa bouche contre la sienne cherchant sa langue pour y goûter.

Rogue écrasa ensuite ses deux mains sur la poitrine volumineuse de la soumise, il aimait toucher sa peau douce et délicate, il aimait la voir offerte de pouvoir faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait n'importe où n'importe quand mais par dessus tout il l'aimait ELLE.

Il se détacha délicatement quand il sentit son membre viril se durcir.

\- Suce-moi Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Encore une fois elle le fit sans broncher.

\- Plus vite! Ordonna Rogue et sur ces mots il lui fit accélérer la cadence.

Les sensations étaient délicieuses en cet instant qu'il en grogna de plaisir, n'y tenant plus il allongea la jeune femme sur le lit enlevant sa culotte d'une main experte pour la goûter à son tour, sa langue lécha langoureusement le fruit défendu, Hermione jouissait de plus en plus, une fois certain que sa victime était prête il la pénétra se laissant envahir par le bien-être de la situation, Rogue accentua l'allure tandis que la jeune Gryffondor hurlait de plaisir.

Le maître des Potions ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à bout de souffle puis reprenant ses esprits, il libéra sa prisonnière du sortilège.

Voyant qu'Hermione était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements elle lui lança sur un ton de reproche.

\- Tu as recommencé! Alors que tu sais que c'est interdit d'utiliser ce sortilège! Puis je ne peux rien faire!

\- C'est ça qui est bon! Lança Rogue d'un oeil coquin.

\- Puis tu aimes la domination non?

Hermione fit la moue avant d'ajouter.

\- Tu n'es pas un Serpentard pour rien espèce de petit vicieux!

Rogue éclata de rire en disant.

\- Je t'aime Hermione. En la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui répondit.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais la prochaine fois c'est mon tour!

Rogue acquissa non sans croiser les doigts dans son dos.


End file.
